esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Guillaume Bayeux
Guillaume Bayeux was an Esmeraldan military and political leader who rose to prominence during a period of imperial expansion in the 50th century and its associated wars. As Conteville I, he was Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire from 5000 to 5022. He was the first monarch to use the title of Emperor. Biography Born as a commoner. He was a soldier, diplomat, conqueror and Emperor. He is considered to be among the most important historical figures in the shaping of the Empire and was a role-model for Vernon Tarsitano. Personality He was very charismatic. Physical Description Guillaume Bayeux was a white human male. He had light brown hair. Clean shaven. Timeline *4928: Born in Esmeralda Prime (Sector 4) *4944: Enrolled at Esmeraldan Royal Naval Academy *4946: Receives Royal Naval Flight Wings *4948: Graduated - Commissioned as Ensign (Command) *4948: Assigned to HMS Alexandra as Apprentice Flight Controller *4950: Promoted to Lieutenant *4950: Son, Robert Markson, born in Esmeralda Prime. *4951: Assigned as HMS Alexandra Flight Controller *4951: Esmeraldan Empire declares war on the Anhangabaú Free State *4951: Anhangabaú war begins *4952: Assigned to HMS Tacoma as First Officer. Promoted to Lieutenant Commander. *4953: Marries Arlette Markson *4954: Assigned as HMS Tull Commanding Officer. Promoted to Captain. *4956: Battle of Brindzan. Brindzan colony is annexed by the Anhangabaú Free State. *4956: HMS Tull destroyed at Battle of Brindzan. Eighteen crewmen survive. *4957: Assigned to HMS Excelsior as Commanding Officer. *4959: Decorated with the Krazer Cross by Emperor Tull VIII. *4960: Promoted to Commodore. *4961: Inducted into the House of Conteville. *4965: Assigned as Commander of the 2nd Fleet. Promoted to Rear Admiral. *4966: Assigns himself as Commanding Officer of HMS Hillroy. *4971: Leads Imperial Forces at the Battle of Arrus at Anhangabaú *4971: Anhangabaú Free State surrenders to Esmeralda following the Battle of Arrus *4972: Anhangabaú Free State and surrounding colonies (Tora & D'jalnas) join the Esmeraldan Empire *4972: Promoted to Vice-Admiral. Installed as prefect of Anhangabaú territories by Emperor Tull VIII. *4975: Founds D'jalnasian Institute *4975: Promoted to Admiral. Appointed as Supreme Commander & Chief of the Royal Navy by Emperor Tull VIII. *4985: Leads the Eastern Crusade via the HMS Hillroy. *4985: Makes first contact with Uma Alliance *4985: Makes first contact with Pretoria Confederacy *4985: Makes first contact with Isalon Empire *4986: Assigned as Ambassador to the Uma Alliance by Emperor Tull VIII. *4991: Uma Confederacy request aid relief during Dagal Crisis *4991: Leads 1st and 2nd Fleet and three-hundred thousand Marines into Uma Prime. *4991: Esmeraldan Empire establishes a military occupation of Uma Prime *4991: Installed as prefect of the Uma Alliance by Emperor Tull VIII *4995: Isalon Empire declares war on Pretoria Confederacy *4995: Boar war begins *4997: Esmeraldan Empire dissolves provisional government of the Uma Alliance *4998: Uma Alliance and surrounding colonies (Socharen & Ricania) join the Esmeraldan Empire *4998: Appointed as the Grand Duke of Esmeralda by Emperor Tull VIII. *4998: Appointed as Imperial Viceroy by Emperor Tull VIII. *4998: Founds Royalist Party. *5000: Crowned Emperor Conteville I by Royal Court *5000: Appoints Brunt as Imperial Chancellor *5000: Appoints Nakvrapt as the Grand Duke of Esmeralda *5000: Appoints Nakvrapt as Imperial Viceroy *5001: Establishes the Curiate Council and the Quaestor system. *5001: Officially sides with Pretoria Confederacy against Isalon Empire in Boar war *5002: Battle of Isalo. Esmeralda & Pretoria forces defeat Isalon forces. *5002: Isalon Empire surrenders to Pretorian Confederacy following the Battle of Isalo. *5002: Boar War ends. *5003: Pretorian Confederacy and surrounding colonies (Isalo, Rattus & Hokshee) join the Esmeraldan Empire *5004: Esmeralda makes first contact with Berra. *5005: Esmeralda makes first contact with Natodren *5012: Declares war on Berra & Natodren *5012: Berran War Begins *5014: Berran War Ends *5014: Signs Treaty of Paramount with Berran Government. *5014: Conquers Berra & Natodren and absorbs them into the Esmeraldan Empire *5014: Appointed Richard Seko as the Grand Duke of Esmeralda *5014: Appoints Richard Seko as Imperial Viceroy *5022: Dies at age 94. Category:Emperors of the Esmeraldan Empire